Kura
Kura is a formidable Ravager. She is bestowed with the Arkanian gift of telekinesis and telepathy. Known to many as the 'Psychic Slaughterer', Kura travels the realm of Gielinor; her enemies are many. She is also known for her strange 'bond' with a star which the ancient astronomers call 'The Saphiris Star'. She is the chosen one to lead the people of Ronilieg. She is also the leader the Pythaks, a group of warriors participating in the Eight War. Appearance Kura is strikingly beautiful but at the same time she is deadly(her enemies call her ofthe Vile Vixen). She has the build of a fierce female warrior, taller than most men with an athletic grace. She is infamous for her blood-red hair, everyone knows that it will be the last thing they'd see before they're mercilessly butchered. The Ballad of Bloodshed (History) "The Sephiris Star" was an epic written by the famous poet Kaysada. He divided his tale into ten 'stages', highlighting the life of Kura. Also called the '''Ballad of Bloodshed', this epic is praised throughout Gielinor. A shortened version of the tale is as follows:'' The Call from the Cosmos Catherine was a little girl practicing archery in Revvana (a place now called Ardougne), in the garden behind her family house when she saw a mysterious light falling from the heavens in a specific place in the woods. She immediately ran into the woods to check upon it. There she saw a portal appearing out of nowhere; curious she stepped inside. And then it closed automatically. The Humble Hut of Nizifa She was transported to another dimension, the realm of Ronileig, which was a parallel dimension, the size of a small village. She panicked and ran all night searching for an exit, but found none. Soon, she became tired and slept near a hut, the trees her only source of shelter. When she woke up, she found herself on a cot nearby a fireplace. Seeing her awake, an old lady entered the room and offered her a cup of steaming tea. Though Catherine was wary at first, thirst soon overcame her senses. While she drank, the wizened lady introduced herself as Nizifa, a simple gardener who sheltered two grandchildren, Arpa and Dharmil. At that moment both of them entered. They asked her many questions, about the realm she supposedly came from, her life there, and many other questions. She in turn asked them questions. They told her about the place, the unrivalled beauty of Ronilieg, the sheer magnificence of The Heart of Deithos (a god) which was the main temple in the region, and the villagers. Then, accidentally, they told the tale of Isthvar, a demonic prince who led a deadly clan, Naraka, into the land. Before they could continue, they were interrupted sharply by the hag, who dismissed him as a tale told to scare children. She was then allowed to rest. While relaxing, she thought about Isthvar; she'd never forget that name... The Free Souls Upon here arrival, the villagers asked the seers of the village if they could accept Catherine. The seers thought for a moment and decided to accept her. Then the villagers asked her to choose a group among them as per the custom. There were three groups - the Minervans, who stayed in temples and took care of holy matters; the Talukhs, who governed the village administration and the Kraveens, who did labour and trained the village soldiers. Catherine chose to be among the Kraveens. Thus, the Kraveens named her 'Kura' meaning 'the new one' in their ancient language. All three groups were considered as equals and free souls. Everyone had the freedom to do what they wanted. Kura trained with the Kraveens and made new friends. Maya, one of the Minervans, was her best friend. Kura was a skilled warrior; she completed many task and surmounted many odds. As a result, the people trusted her so much that they gave the sacred sword of their god Deithon, the Vanquisher, to her. After many years, Kura finished her training. The Pact Ronileig legend told of a time when the villagers' ancestors had made a pact with evil demons, Narakas, to let the villagers live free. The Narakas were,unfortunately, the founders of the place; however due to a war that spanned centuries, all the demons abandoned their village to conquer the enemy land. After the battle, they finally returned to find nomads occupying their land; the nomads pleaded with them. They had sacrificed their lives for the freedom of the villagers. They were lead by Deithos, who they now worshipped as a god. Those sacrificers were called as the Akarians. The demons, then, strangely left them alone ever since. The denizens believed that their ancestors were monitoring them in the for of the Saphiris Star and would one day choose a leader to lead the realm to salvation. Kura had become accustomed to the life in Ronilieg; she trusted the people with her life. But troubles were soon to follow. The Return of Ishtvar One day, a huge storm gathered and ravaged the 'land of peace'. Everything was eroded. The people soon realised that it was the Narakas- they could easily recognise the mighty form of Ishtvar from the many depictions of him in their temples. Apparently, the Narakas had been strengthening their forces and magics so that they could attack the villagers and watch them run, utterly powerless to stop them. The Naraka King bellowed. Then all hell broke loose. The people were slaughtered without mercy, their meagre rations cruelly ransacked. Huts and sacred temples were burnt down and slaves were gathered in numbers. Each class tried its best to defend their home turf but to no avail. The Kraveens rallied back, furiously hacking at the monsters, but the beasts were like gods, all powerful and unstoppable but were corrupt. Gradually, most of the people were dead. The Sephiris Star The remaining people gathered inside the Heart of Diethos and prayed for salvation. Though the temple was in cracked along its once spectacular dome, it still held. The people could only remain silent, waiting for the inevitable end to come. Suddenly, the Narakas, led by Ishtvar, entered the place and for amusement, bound Kura in chains in the centre of the temple for all to see. They jeered at the helpless people. Ishtvar wanted to show off his unearthly powers to the simple mortals by destroying the 'newcomer', Kura, showing them that no mortal was safe. As Ishtvar chanted incantations and prepared to destroy her, Kura prayed desperately to Diethos, to those who sacrificed their lives, the Akarians, to the Sephiris Star. It was then that she realised it was that star which had brought her here in the first place....for a purpose. She was the one. She was to lead them to salvation. With a deep breath, she concentrated. When Ishtvar came to kill her, he suddenly floated in mid air. So did the rest of the demons. Kurds held them in her mental grasp; the Akarians Star, The Sephiris Star had bonded with her. The thousands of ancestors who'd sacrificed their lives wee ready to save their people again. With a scream, she tore the demons to pieces. All except Ishtvar who was their king, the strongest of them. With a roar, he regained his footing and burned the temple with his wrath. Thus, a battle ensued between the chosen leader and Ishtvar. The Vanquisher had enhanced intros celestial weapon, deadly. She hacked her way across the demon, each slash sending shock waves through the air. But Ishtvar was as strong had the scriptures had described him. He refused to become a victim of her mind. His god-like powers laid utter waste to the surroundings. Kura fought as hard as she could, but even with the Sephiris Star, Ishtvar defeated her. As he began to deliver the killing blow, someone stopped him. Maya. Arpa. Dharmil. Nizifa. All the people formed a ring around her. Their presence, together with the spirits of the Akarians, rejuvenate her. Meanwhile, Ishtvar burned most of them, advancing towards her. Then she struck. A tremendous shockwave ripped the Naraka to pieces. The surviving crowd cheered at their victory. Salvation The people lived in Ronileig for a long time and finally the time came for them to join the Akarians as the Sephiris Star. As each and every person merged with the spirits of their ancestors, Nizhifa thanked Kura for her role and joined the star. Kura was then teleported back to her own dimension, as her task was over in Ronilieg. With the star bound to her soul, Kura then visited various parts of Gielinor, acting as a warrior for hire, adventurer and the guardian angel of the oppressed. Trivia * Kura didn't time travel to present day Gielinor during the events of the Final Battle, she doesn't age (like Tanya). * She has a crush on the Spectre Knight, Desmo. * She has contacts in the Warriors Guild as Selina is her friend. * She is the leader of a killer race from an alternate dimension (which were heavily involved in the Eight War). * It is said that Kaysada ignored the heroine of his epic herself and published the epic with widespread acclaim; Kura just let it pass. Category:Üntara Saga